


Narcissism

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-16
Updated: 2003-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few are Narcissa's equals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcissism

She wasn't in love with him. Who could love someone as shallow as he? She couldn't. There was nobody worthy of her love.

But if anyone was equal to her beauty, it was him. So, when she felt so urged, they would sleep together, and even in his self-centeredness, he was a better lover than Lucius. They were both arrogant, after all, and they understood each other perfectly. So they would fuck together, and play their little games, but he didn't love her, and she didn't love him, and in the end, they loved only themselves. And that was enough.


End file.
